kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiden 4
Summary In 1991 the Soviet Regime feel and they did not need their "special" solddiers any so the were set free. The young one from that group doesn't want to go with the others and walks into the sea. He doesn't have a place where he belongs anymore so he might as well die. A decade later he has somehow ended up at the Japanese coast. 4th grader Kanna Kizuchi is introduced, who saves another girl from some bullies. While the children are fighting the almost get run over by a truck, but our MC from Russia saves them. Kanna is extremely impressed and calls him her "prince on a white horse". Later we see her bring lunch for her father, who the owner of a construction company. Just as she's about to tell her father about her wonderful prince with silver hair and blue eyes who must be an immortal hero from a distant star, she notices her father's newest employee. Turns out, they found him about 3 days ago laying in from of their construction site, so they gave him food and kind of kept him. His name is Horosho, which is Russian for "good". Kanna's father invites him to stay at his house, because he saved his daughter. Meanwhile the military has spotted Horosho and it's explained that he's a genetically engeneered super soldier with superior strengt, itelligence and knowledge of all martial arts, languages and customs. These soldiers should have disaappeared with the Soviet Union, yet he is here in Japan. Back at Kanna's room she rather comfused about their guest's strange behaviour and her admiration levels from him keep dropping. She asks him what planes he's from and is surprised to heard he's from Sovied Russia, because the Soviet Union stopped existing long ago. Horosho knows and he's sad about it, because now he doesn't have a home anymore, so he went into "apparent death mode" at the bottom of the sea, but he was washed up at Japan's coast. In return he asks what Kanna's relation is to Mr. Boss, because they don't look anything alike. "Are you married?". Actually Kanna was her mother's child from a first marriage. Her mother has died, but Mr. Kizuchi raises her like her own daughter. "Even if we are not related by blood, your family is your family and your parents are your parents." Horosho doesn't quite understand, because he doesn't have enough input for his civillian but, but he'll try. Horosho notices the military that's tracking him and goes off to face them. Commander says it's an honor to meet some like him, but if he doesn't surrender they'll have to kill him. Horosho decides to fight them and wins. After the fight Horosho wants to leave, but Mr. Mizuki stops him. Horosho says he cant't stay, because he not a normal human and thus can't lead a normal life. Furthermore it could be dangerours for Mr. Boss and Kanna if he's with them. Mr. Kizuchi tells him not to worry (after all he could just kill anyone who'd want to harm them) and after all he and his daughter already have accepted him as part of ther family. Horosho says and the chapter ends with a diary enty. "Horosho's diary, ○ month x day, sunshine. Thanks to Mr. Boss and Kanna-chan I have finally found a place where I belong. And... I am really glad that my orders to destroy Japan were nullified." Chapter notes * Looks-wise Horosho resembles a young Isshinsai Ogata. * His looks and also his character also strongly resemble DEM III, a super android from Syun Matsuena's series Tokiwa Kitareri!! which he started after HSDK. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Extra Chapters Category:Media